Cokelat Sial
by innochanuw
Summary: Hari Valentine dan Taehyung lupa membeli cokelat! Apakah dia harus membuat Jungkook yang tak pernah minta macam-macam memendam rasa kekecawaannya lagi seperti tahun lalu? Tapi...Ada cokelat tak beridentitas di lokernya! Haruskah? [Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung , BTS , Bangtan! Vkook/Taekook , Yaoi BoyxBoy BoysLove BL! Shounen-ai!]
Cokelat Sial / Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin and Jeon Jungkook / Romance, Humor / PG-14 (Teen) / Drabble

.

.

.

Taehyung yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaiknya. Hari keberuntungan. Hari yang benar-benar perlu dilingkari merah sebagai hari untuk seorang Kim Taehyung!

Sebenarnya, tidak begitu juga sih. Berlebihan sekali. Yang Taehyung maksud hanyalah hari ini adalah hari Valentine saja sih. Itu saja.

Oke kembali ke sumber kebahagiaannya lagi, Taehyung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang Korea, Barat, ataupun Jepang sekalipun yang bilang kalau Valentine itu ajang untuk menyatakan perasaan atau hari kasih sayang hanya untuk sekedar memberikan cokelat dari perempuan ke laki-laki, bukan sebaliknya.

 _Fuck it._ Yang penting mereka sepasang kekasih bukan?

Kesempatan langka begini harus ia manfaatkan dengan baik, jangan sampai seperti tahun lalu, ia lupa membeli cokelat dan berakhir dengan memberikan Jungkook –yang biasanya lugu-lugu agak apatis– pulang dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat, pengganti cokelat manis. Kan tidak biasanya Jungkook meminta begitu, Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah sekali –karena semalam sebelumnya, Namjoon sudah gencar mengajaknya untuk membeli cokelat tapi dia menolak dengan alasan Jungkook pasti tidak meminta, tidak mau, atau tidak mengerti bahwa Valentine itu juga diperuntukan untuk sepasang kekasih juga– membiarkan tangan kosong Jungkook yang sudah terangkat untuk meminta apapun itu yang berbau cokelat turun kembali dengan ekspresi yang pastinya kecewa.

Argh, Taehyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, kecewa, dan kesal sekali. _Dumb._

Maka dari itu, saat pemuda berambut orange itu menemukan cokelat berbentuk persegi panjang biasa yang besar dan sepertinya _handmade_ itu (ingin menangis rasanya, Jungkooknya pasti sangat terharu sekalipun cokelat itu berbentuk tak beraturan dan rasanya buruk sekali) dengan pembungkusnya yang kelewat _keren_ dengan warna silver, emas, dan pink. Wow, siapapun yang memberikannya Taehyung amat sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Well, memang jahat sekali memberikan-kekasihmu-cokelat-yang-kau-dapatkan-dari-seseorang tapi kalau sudah kepepet mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada melihat Jungkook kecewa (lagi) dan kesempatan langka begini tak akan pernah ada lagi –ada ataupun tak ada cokelat di Valentine, jangan harapkan Jungkook memberikan cokelat di White Day– lebih baik dia mengorbankan cinta fansnya untuk Jungkook (mari jangan salahkan Kim Taehyung yang bodoh ini karena lupa dn tidur lebih awal di malam Valentine).

"Ah? Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh sebelum menunjukkan barisan gigi rapihnya. Oh rupanya iya-iyanya Namjoon. Kapan hyung berambut kelapanya itu menyatakan perasaan pada si manis Seokjin padahal dia itu sering sekali mengajari Taehyung untuk jadi peka, trik jitu, dan yang lain-lainnya?

"Hyung!" Seokjin terkekeh pelan sebelum membalas pelukkan kelewat erat bocah atraktif ini dengan tepukkan lembut di bahunya. "Mau memberi cokelat ke Jungkook eh?"

Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka –demi apapun, tubuh Seokjin memang enak sekali untuk dipeluk setelah Jungkook/?–, Taehyung mengangguk antusias sebelum bertanya, "Mau memberi cokelat juga ke Namjoon hyung?"

Rona kemerahan mendadak muncul di kedua pipi pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Jin tersebut. Taehyung memang benar, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di lantai kelas adik kelas begini selain untuk menyerahkan atau menerima cokelat? Tidak mungkin bukan setelah keputusan telak acara malam keakraban –proker OSIS sekarang selaku Seokjin sebagai ketua– akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, ada urusan apalagi untuk orang penting seperti Seokjin sampai mau turun tangan langsung ke lorong adik kelas?

"Ah! Sudahlah mengakui saja hyung!" Taehyung tertawa keras sementara Seokjin sudah sibuk memukuli Taehyung. "Sudah dulu hyung! Aku buru-buru, bye!"

"Tapi Tae-" Bukannya menundukkan kepala atau membungkukkan sedikit badan sebagai sopan santu, justru pemuda 'mencolok' ini malah berlari mundur seraya melambaikan tangannya sok akrab dengan ekspresi konyol.

Seokjin sendiri kaget melihatnya, yah melihat tingkah ajaib Taehyung tiap hari tidak bisa mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya. Tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Taehyung dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Karena cokelat yang dibawa Taehyung rasanya pernah ia lihat.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Aigo hyung!" Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat pukulan bertubi-tubi mengenai bahunya. Cukup kuat memang karena pemuda Kim ini baru saja mengagetkannya saat Jungkook tengah asik bermain game di ponsel pintar kesayangannya.

"Pukulan saja nih tidak ada peluk cium?"

"Ngomong apa sih hyung," Taehyung tak sedikitpun berniat untuk 'menodai' kekasihnya polos (salahkan Namjoon dan otak dekilnya itu) dan Jungkook sendiri tidak berniat untuk mencari tau 'apapun' setelah mereka berpacaran, tetap menjadi Jungkook seperti biasa yang menganggap segala macam skinship, bermesraan, mengajak ini-itu, jalan sana-sini hanya dilakukan orang dewasa saat hubungan mereka 'resmi'.

Ah, bahkan Taehyung tak yakin apa Jungkook mengerti maksud dari 'hubungan resmi' mengingat saat double date dengan Namjoon-Seokjin-yang-mengaku-tak-berpacaran, Jungkook bertanya mengapa sepasang suami-istri turis bisa bermesraan di pinggir jalan.

Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Jungkook untuk memberikan apa-yang-dilakukan-sepasang-kekasih apalagi mengharapkan pipi pemuda itu bersemu malu atau salah tingkah hanya karena digoda dengan gombalan murah dan semacamnya.

"Hmmm...baik-baik coba tebak hyung bawa apa!" Taehyung menyembunyikan cokelat persegi panjangnya di balik punggung. Jungkook dengan posisi duduknya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat pendek di hadapan Taehyung hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa hyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jungkook memang tidak suka bertingkah imut dan beraegyo seperti senior legenda mereka, Kim Jinwoo atau teman satu angkatan pemuda Jeon itu, Bambam. Atau suka berkelakuan baik seperti Kim Seokjin atau kekasih baru teman sekelas Jungkook yang super menyebalkan, Song Yunhyeong. Juga bukan tipe uke yang 'yo yo swag keren segalanya' seperti kakak kelas SMPnya dulu, Ilhoon.

Jungkook ya Jungkook. Hanya dengan melihatnya serius saat belajar, mengerjakan tugas, bermain game di ponsel, atau ekspresi kebingungannya pun dia tetap terlihat manis dan imut menjadi satu dengan caranya sendiri, tak seperti perempuan atau uke kebanyakkan (karena Jungkook masih punya kemampuan bela diri, tenaga yang cukup, dan tindakkan gentle beserta kharismatiknya sana sini kalau kalian lupa). Tidak dibuat-buat atau perlu bertindak ini itu, muncul saja secara natural.

Kalau saja Jungkook punya pipi gembil seperti punya Jimin, Taehyung bisa-bisa menariknya sehari semalaman karena kekasih kecilnya itu terlalu _overload_ cute tanpa terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Ayo dong tebak! Aku sudah susah payah nih membuatnya!"

"Cokelat?"

DING DONG! "Tebakanmu benar! Mau menerima cokelat manis yang tak semanis dirimu ini?"

Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum (siapapun tolong Taehyung untuk tidak meleleh dan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan satu ini). Taehyung yang biasanya sibuk dengan keunikkan diri, action frame dan segala macam anime favoritenya itu tiba-tiba menjadi romantis? Meskipun Jungkook tidak mengharapkan yang lebih dari yang lebih tua selain kebersamaan mereka, ia cukup tertarik untuk melihat 'tingkah romantis jarang-jarang' dari Kim Taehyung. Siapa tau yang dikatakan Hoseok bahwa 'anak didik' Namjoon itu sama buruknya dengan gurunya salah?

"Seriusan hyung? Wah, tumben. Ini kan bukan hari penting tapi ternyata hyung tidak lupa."

 _Aku hampir melupakannya, Kook._ Taehyung tersenyum aneh seraya agak meremas si hadiah, gugup. Mulut Jungkook manis hanya saja dikarenakan umur yang masih belia, ucapannya kadang-kadang terlalu polos, agak 'kena' di hati.

"Tentu saja!" Taehyung kembali dengan senyuman persegi panjangnya. _Fiuh beruntungnya aku sudah merapihkan bungkusannya atau habislah aku kalau ternyata fansku itu teman sekelas Jungkook_.

"Tatadadang!" Jungkook boleh saja terlihat tak berekspresi dan terkadang bermulut 'benar yang langsung kena' tapi ia tak pintar untuk menyembunyikan binar-binar yang muncul di kedua mata bulatnya itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan kanannya yang nyaris tenggelam di dalam sweaternya terjulur malu-malu untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan warna ungu mengkilap dan ada hiasan pita disana. Manis sekali.

"Uh, terima...kasih?" Ah, Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri menanggapinya. Kagok? Kaget? Ini lebih terkenal aneh kalau dilihat-lihat karena...

...di sobekkan pertama, ada sebuah tulisan di situ. Pesan? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja? Taehyung kan lebih pintar bicara daripada berkata-kata puitis, bahkan dia sendiri bilang kalau menulis bukanlah gayanya sekali.

Sementara Taehyung sudah berada di atas awan sekarang. Kesenangan sendiri, membayangkan bahwa Jungkook akan semakin jatuh padanya bahkan benar-benar terkagum-kagum ,takjub, atau nanti di White Day akan memberikannya cokelat yang lebih lebih enak la-

"Min Yoongi?"

"Apa?" Demi Jimin yang kelewatan bantet, kenapa justru kekasih kecilnya ini menyebutkan nama hyung yang satu sengkokolan dengan Namjoon bukan namanya? Ke-na-pa?!

"Hyung sedang menyampaikan cokelat 'menyatakan perasaan' dari senior Yoongi?"

"Hah? Masa iya?" Dengan cepat, Taehyung merebut cokelat tak bersalh tesebut dari tangan si calon pemilik hingga si calon nampak agak terkejut. Ditariknya ujung kertas tosca yang mencuat disana dan memang benar, ada tulisan 'Min Yoongi' disana dan tiga sampi empat baris kalimat yang Yoongi-sekali. Sohib karib Namjoon akhirnya menurunkan harga dirinya dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin eh?

Taehyung tidak mau ternyata kesalahpahaman yang konyol, seriusan cukup dirinya dan hidupnya yang sering di- _diss_ oleh Namjoon duet Yoongi duet Yongguk duet Jiwon –habis sudah kisah cintanya ya jangan. Bisa-bisa Jungkook mengira Yoongi naksir padanya atau sebaliknya . Lagipula bagaimana bisa sih ada surat di dalam pembungkus cokelat? (meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sama sekali tidak mungkin) Bagaimana kalau nanti cokelat meleleh dan terkena suratnya? Racun? Astaga, dimana-mana orang menggantungkan atau menempelkan post itu di luar kertas pembungkus!

 _Dari Min Yoongi atau Suga? Terserah._

 _Selamat hari kasih sayang, Tae? Entahlah ini ide Seokjin kalau kau tanya, dia bilang aku harus dekat dengan anak-anak? Pfft mama yang baik. Katanya aku paling tidak dekat denganmu dan Hoseok? Masa iya?_

 _Ps : jangan lupa dibalas saat White Day, aku mengandalkanmu._

Ah, tenyata surat dan cokelat ini untuk pemuda Tae ini. Tunggu dulu, apa?

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kook!"

Mata adorable Jungkook berkedip lucu. "Apa? Bahkan aku tak memikirkan apapun sekarng hyung. Memang Yoongi hyung bilang apa? Hyung tidak mengambil cokelat Yoongi hyung atau Jimin hyung untuk dijadikan kadoku kan?" Matanya memicing curiga sebelum menangkap segerombol bayangan mendekt. "Ah! Ada Seokjin hyung, Hoseok hyung, dan Yoongi hyung! Halo! Kok kalian bisa datang berbarengan sih?"

Gila. Suasana memburuk. Cepat-bawa-Taehyung-ke-rawa-rawa-sekarang.

"Tae! Aku baru ingat kalau cokelat yang kau bawa untuk Jungkook itu punya Yoong-aih? Aku terlambat ya?"

"Kim Taehyung sialan..." Ucapkan saja selamat datang untuk kedatangan pemuda berambut sama seperti sayuran (duet maut dengan Namjoon lagi yang kali ini rambutnya sewarna dengan buah kelapa milik tetangga sebelah) dengan warna wajah seperti tomat.

"Hoi! Kim Taehyung! Apa kau dapat juga cokelat dari Suga hyu-HALOOO ADIK JUNGKOOK!"

Habis sudah image keren Kim Taehyung di hadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

-udahabis

PS : HAI HAHAHAHA CIE YANG BILANG MAU HIATUS HAHAHA MAKASIH BANYAK SEJARAH PERANG KORIYA DAN OPPA OPPA DOTS (ada yang naksir Dae Young dan Kim Gi Beom? :D) YANG BIKIN INSPIRASI DITULIS DARI JAM 9 PAGI (kelas pagi bruhh cobaan diisengin anak-anak) SAMPE JAM 8 MALEM:)

Jangan minta nambah ya buat bts? Suka gak kuat btw ini...VKOOK ATAU TAEGI y? Ah jadi inget waktu mereka berdua lagi sakit bareng:) taegi langsung bertebaraNNNNnnnn iyanih kayanya mereka gak deket? Gak tau juga deng banyak banget yang sakit, chanwoo tummynya udah lempeng gak endut lagi jimin yang udah pendek malah kurus di faiyar tapi pipi ada nih, gak tau seneng atau sedih, terus jaebum sakit...nokomen aja.

Yang lagi UN semangat! Jangan baca ff ini y, nanti kalian nulis lembar soal (fix jung gak tau sekarang komputer atau masih tulis, liat banyak komputer pas nganterin sodara UN kemaren aja udah cengo sendiri) malah isinya nama oppa semua lagi ((ini saya dulu, jangan ditiru)) jung aja gak baca ff atau main hp nilainya gak bisa masuk sekolah bagus masa kamu iya/? /loh ((yang penting jangan ditiru aja)) oke paipai! (cause got7 or winner ongoing) (binhwan disebelah udah abis ya guys maaf itu salah ketik, kebanyakkan cerita yang tbc sih nangos)


End file.
